rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hall
Hall was a human character played by Hallmaster9 on World 31. This character was created using an old system on World 31, so it may differ from most role-play characters. The information on this page was role-play, but was far less formal. Note: Screen Display names are used as character names in the following article. History (Hallmaster never came up with a backstory to his character, so his story starts when he started roleplay) This story will most likely have missing pieces not remembered in history. Spartan Era Spartan Bands Hall's first experience in a clan was in a Spartan clan in early 2007. It was led by Popcorn3021. Hall joined because of his brother Eder (eder282), who had been recruited in Rimmington. The group went around and gathered warriors, but before reaching their greatest strength, Popcorn left the clan, leaving Vito Carlion in charge. Vito led the first battle, which was a siege on the Black Knights Fortress. The Spartans were assembled west of Ice Mountain and, they advanced through the Wilderness as to come from the North, and behind the enemy. The Spartans charged and started to destroy the enemy. However, the Spartan's numbers were far less then the Black Knights, and the tide changed. The Spartans numbers fell, and more Black Knights just kept coming. The team fled with only three warriors left; Hall, Eder, and Vito. Vito was never seen again. Spartan Vanguard Eder was the first to find safety, and Hall soon came after him. They hid in Gunnarsgrunn and met up with three woman who had traveled with the Spartans previously. Two were sisters named Blue Panda, and Darkmimic3 (the other has been forgotten). Dark was a warrior, and took Hall and Eder in, to use them as soldiers. Eder assumed the rank of General, but was soon replaced by Hall. The group set up base in Gunnarsgrunn, and got a force of at least 30 Spartans. These Spartans together made up the great Spartan Vanguard. Hall was moved down to third in command when a lone ranger showed up. His name was GiJoe601. Dark immediately took a liking to Joe and got him in our ranks, but he wasn't a real spartan, he didn't practice the ways. None the less, he was a great general. The Sp Vanguard (so it was nicknamed) easily defended its lands. The main force stayed in Gunnarsgrunn, with a small force in Varrock and Edgeville. The clan was a great power, seemingly unrivaled. One day though, the clan was hit from within. A spartan Captain known as I Am Ax3 rebelled, and took over half of the Spartans with him. He took all forces from Varrock and Edgeville, and a great chunk from Gunnarsgrunn. Ax3 went to settle in Varrock but met a new enemy while there. An unknown spartan clan had taken camp outside of Varrock, and moved into the city. So instead, Ax3 took base in the Dwarven Mines. Later on, the first recorded council on World 31 was made. It had no official name (at least remembered), but was called the Spartan Council. It had representatives from five spartan clans; the unknown clan in Varrock, Ax3, a spartan woman, and another forgotten member. Hall was the member from the Sp Vanguard, and went to meetings. There is no history recorded of the council meetings. The Council was soon dissolved as Ax3 attacked the Sp Vanguard. The Vanguard was warned before the attack, and hid in the Security Stronghold. Joe and Dark stayed and confronted the other Spartans. During this confrontation, the clan from Varrock attacked. Dark was assumed dead, and Joe sent himself into exile. Hall took lead of the group and built it up to strength again, but soon left because of low moral. He left Kingoblivon in charge, because Eder had left with a soldier named Yaeger623. Hall's Name Hall got his name (it was a nickname) from the people he role-played with first, who was Vito Carlion. It came from the first part of his username (hallmaster9), which was a replica from his first account, which was deleted (hallmaster77. It was not necessarily a name that made sense, because in early World 31 role-play, your username was your character name, because there was a thin line of separation between OOC and IC. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Mysterious Characters